


Madoka magica: Homura's desperation

by Dragonflame27



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fanfic, Other, madoka magica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflame27/pseuds/Dragonflame27
Summary: With Homura's most recent failure she goes back once again but this time she takes much more drastic measures.





	Madoka magica: Homura's desperation

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it and if u have any ideas let me know. Thanks readers

**_“A constant battle. A never ending fate. One where time is repeated over and over. Never able to change the fate of my one and only friend. But even if I fail, I'll try again. Turning back time once again.”_ **

 

 

Homura woke in shock. Tears streamed down her face. The memories of the previous timeline came rushing back.

 _No I failed again. Madoka._ Homura covered her eyes with her arm as she cried. Trying to block out the memories from the last time line.

Once again Kyubey had trick Madoka into making a contract with him. And she had defeated Walpurgisnacht with just a single blow after coming to her rescue. But unlike other times she hadn't immediately transformed into a witch.

No instead Madoka had ended up laying in the rain. Her soul gem on the verge of turning into a grief seed.

And with that thought she was sucked back into the memory.

 _Madoka_ _opened her eyes at the sound of someone running through the ankle deep water. Knowing immediately that it was Homura._

“ _Homura.” She said with a weak voice. “Is that you?”_

_Homura fell to her knees, causing water to splash around her. The rain continued to fall, landing with a slight “plip, plip, plip,” as it hit the ground._

_“Madoka! Why? Why are you so selfish? Why did you sacrifice yourself to save someone like me?” Homura sobbed, her tears mixing with the rain that ran down her face._

  
_“Because I couldn't watch you get hurt any more. It was so painful watching as you fought Walpurgisnacht. I… I had to do something.” Madoka said in a weak voice as she looked up at her dear friend._

_Homura stared back at her friend taking in her battered body. Cuts covered her, and blood seeped from the larger cuts. And she was brought back to the beginning of the fight._

_Just minutes before, Homura had been standing up against Walpurgisnacht by herself. She knew she was having trouble._

_After launching another rocket at it, it blew up against the giant witch. But instead of defeating it, it only laughed as it hot thrown back._

_“Tch.” Homura let out. “Take this!” She cried as she pressed a button in her hand and I'm seconds thousands of bombs blew up all around the witch. But nothing seemed to affect her._

_Suddenly, dark spirals of energy shot out at Homura. Unable to react in time, the energy hit her dead on throwing her back. She felt herself bounce against the ground until finally she slammed hard into a wall of cement._

_“Gak,” she let out as air rushed from her lungs. Pain shot through her back and she gasped._

_“No! This is horrible” said a sweet voice, that Homura new all too well._

_Soft hands touched her face. Her vision swam as she opened her eyes. The girl in front of her coming in and out of focus._

_“Madoka!?” Homura gasped out in a weak voice. Pain shot through her body as she tried to move. No why is she here, thought Homura?_

_“What can I do to help you?” she cried holding her dear friend's hand. “Please no more I don't want to watch you get hurt anymore.”_

_“If you wish to save Akemi Homura from such a fate, there is something you can do.” said a voice._

_Madoka looked up to see a white cat with red eyes. It seemed to have two sets of ears, regular cat ears and another set that went from the base of his ears that curved down and split into three parts at the bottom. Gold rings wrapped around it's ears. It's tail was quite big and swayed from side to side._

_“What can I do?” Madoka asked looking up at the odd creature that was purched on a broken part of the wall._

_  
_“Well you can make a contract with me and become a magical girl. All you have to do is wish to save Akemi Homura.” It said in a straight voice ne_ ver changing voice. _

_ Madoka looked down at Homura. Her friend who lay bleeding and hurt on the ground. Cuts and bruises covered her body.  She squeezed her friend's hand tighter. Then standing up she turned and looked at Kyubey with a serious expression.  _

_ “Alright I know what u want to wish for now.” She said. _

_ “No!” Homura screamed. “ don't listen to him!”  _

_ But ignoring her pleas, Madoka turned back and smiled. “If it's to save Homura I will gladly make a wish.” _

_ “Madoka Kaname, tell me the one wish in which you will trade your soul for.” _

_ “I wish for the power to protect those I love.”  _

_ And with that a blinding light enveloped Madoka. Seconds after, the light began to fade and I'm it's place stood Madoka. Her outfit had changed from her school uniform into a pink dress that flared out in folds at the bottom which stopped at mid thigh. She wore boots that went to her ankles and white gloves on her hands. I'm the middle of her chest was her soul gem.  _

_ “No, no, no,” Homura cried closing her eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks. She had failed again.  _

_ “Homura don't make that face. Please.” Madoka said. _

_ Homura felt Madoka’s soft hands on her face. Her warmth spread through Homura's cold limbs. Madoka’s soft voice spoke into her ear. _

  
_ “This was my choice and if it's to protect you and everyone else, then I don't regret making a wish.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are welcome


End file.
